hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Missing
Missing is a 2013 physcological film. Background The film was created by The Alex'z. They later filmed, created, and wrote the film. Auditions were held in August 2012 and filming began in September 2012. Filming was completed in December 2012, with extra scenes added in January 2013, due to some of the actors and actresses also filming other films and programmes at the time. The trailer was released in March 2013 and the film was confirmed for release on April 1st 2013. Trailer Nancy Quintal is a popular teenager and has a group of friends, some that are closest to her, some jealous of her, and some who secretely dislike her. When she goes missing it soon becomes obvious that she has been taken, and the group of friends are all forced to play a game. If they win the game, by getting enough "points", Nancy will be returned safely. If they tell anybody about the game, one of their other teammates will be suffer for their mistake, generally by being murdered. Plot Nancy Quintal and her group of teenage friends all finish school for the summer and plan on spending the summer partying, camping, and generally having fun together. Nancy soon goes missing and it becomes obvious that she has not left, but has been taken. Soon the group of friends are all told, by letter, that they will have to play a game. The game is a secret and if they tell anyone, they are warned that they will suffer or be killed for telling. If they win and gather enough "points" by following the directions, Nancy will be returned to the friends safely. Owen, who has always secretly disliked Nancy, instantly tells someone about the game. Cora and Melissa try to stop him but he tells his drunken father, who punches him and sobs about missing his cat, who is sitting beside him. Cora and Melissa are glad that Owens' dad shouldn't remember anything about what Owen has said, but are worried that Owen is no longer safe. They manage to arrange a sleepover, using Sophie to tempt Owen, as they have always had feelings for eachother. Owen agrees and they all have a sleepover at Ninas' house. They wake up the next morning and find that Sophie is also missing. Owen panics and begins to feel guilty about what he has done, but pretends that he thinks it's nothing to do with the game. They soon begin searching for Sophie. At the same time, it goes between two scenes - the friends searching, and flashbacks to Sophie being dragged through the woods as she rages and bites the person dragging her. The flashback scenes soon end, with Hattie screaming as she falls over a rock and lands face down, on top of Sophies' dead body. While the police are alerted, Melissa urges Owen to tell the police what he knows about the game, too scared to do it herself but thinking that it is the best thing to do. Instead, Owen once again tries to tell his father. He tells him that Nancy has been taken and is part of a game that they are playing, and that he thinks Sophie was killed because he told him. His dad refuses to turn his chair around to look at Owen, making Owen believe that he will attack him. He waits nervously to be assaulted by his dad, but then realises his dad has died in the chair. He rushes to tell Jonathon but is killed on the way there. He tries to reach the cafe that they are waiting in, but is murdered at the door. Jennifer walks out the door to find his body, covered in blood and clearly dead. There is a note left stuck where his eye should be, saying "he shouldn't have spoken". They soon find out that Owens dad has died and assume it is the same person, and that Owen told him, causing Melissa to tell the friends that Owen did tell him. They are angry that Melissa has tried to convince Owen to tell the police and believe that she may be against them. Nancys' sister, Rosemary, is soon also involved in the game. As she walks home from the shop, she is knocked out and tied upside down in a tree as a warning. The person that attacks her ties a note in her long hair and threatens not only to bald her, but to bald her, and then remove her bald head. Jennifer finds Rosemary and is terrified. She tells her parents that she is scared, and they decide to leave town on holiday, coming back a month later. Angus realises that he has feelings for Hattie and is about to confess attraction, when his girlfriend Alistair walks in, back from Australia. He introduces her to the friends but is instantly worried about her safetly. Angus decides to tell Alistair about what has been happening. Jonathon, Oscar, Nina, and Rosemary are in the room when Angus tells her. She is attacked later that night and laughs throughout the attack, a friendly person and unusre how to respond apart from laughing. She is saved by Cora, who runs at the attacker but falls over. The person kicks her and rushes out, wearing a mask. Angus is raged and assumed that either Jonathon, Oscar, Rosemary, or Nina must have told someone or attacked her themselves. The friends generally begin to turn on eachother but Melissa tells them that they have to say together, and agrees that it is best not to tell the police. Oscar is soon murdered when he refuses to respond to the persons phonecalls and texts, the texts ask him to get in touch as soon as possible so they can chat. Oscar doesn't tell anyone about the phonecalls before his death. Hattie, Rosemary, and Cora all recieve text messages at separate times. The message is the same, telling them that Oscar didn't play the game and therefore he had to die. They all have to go to the same location and meet this person or one of their friends will die. When they all dissapear, Melissa, Jonathon, Angus, Alistair and Nina realise that something has happened to them. They split up and try to follow them. Meanwhile, at the location arranged, the film splits to three different scenes as it is revealed they were all asked to go to different places. Angus and Alistair find Hattie when they see her car, Melissa finds where Cora is, while Nina and Jonathon try to find Rosemary as fast as they can. Melissa rushes to Cora and forces her to get back into the car so they can go back home again. Nina and Jonathon find no sign of Rosemary but continue looking for her, taking the bus to another place to look. Meanwhile, Angus and Alistair are walking towards Hattie when angry crows are set on her. They begin pecking at her eyes and trying to bald her, seemingly trained to do so. Angus rushes behind a bush and hides, while Alistair rushes over and sings high pitched songs, scaring the birds away. She manages to save Hattie. Rosemary is confirmed as missing and her parents blame the friends, aware that she has been spending more and more time with them recently. Angus becomes terrified for his life and realises that he was also in love with Rosemary, as well as Alistair, and Hattie. Alistair sees Angus cuddles Hattie and can see the connection. She rushes away from the scene, visably upset by what she has seen. Meanwhile, Hattie pushes Angus away, saying that she will forever respect Alistair for saving her life. Angus rushes home and tries to search for his gran to tell her what is happening, in need of one of her special cuddles. That night, someone is following Angus, and he begins to run. He runs as fast as he can and is soon being chased by a car. It is revealed in a flashback scene that Angus managed to find his gran, and told her there was a game he had to play. He didn't reveal what the game was but had still mentiond it. Angus is knocked lightly by the car and falls screaming, uninjured. He gets up and fearfully walks towards the car. As he opens the drivers door, Nina's dead body falls out. Angus has a mad turn in fear and hops away. The following day, the friends are unable to find him, and the police report him as the third missing teenager. Melissa is soon attacked by the same person as they attempt to strangle her. She is saved by Alistair, and the friends begin to connect with her more, respecting the fact that Alistair fears nothing. Cora is walking home when she finds a letter telling her that either Rosemary or Angus will be murdered that night, and that Nancy will be made to kill them, by pulling the trigger. She tells Melissa, Alistair, Hattie, Cora and Jonathon what she has seen. They desperately try and find them but are unable to. They all recieve notes telling them that they must sacrifice one person and Nancy will then be returned. This causes an outrage with the friends. Melissa says that she has always loved Nancy but is also jealous of her and sick of sacrificing things for her, while Hattie says that she never truly liked Nancy. Cora is angered and says Nancy is her closest friend, while Jonathon confesses his love to the world for Nancy. He decides that he will sacrifice himself, but Alistair volunteers herself, and says that she will die for Angus. She lifts Jonathon up and says that his male smell reminds her of Angus, and breaks down, the first time that she has done so in the film. She is comforted by the friends. They arrange a set-up, all replying to the text number to say that they will put themselves forward to die, and plan on attacking the person and sticking together. They recieve replies telling them to meet at a certain place in the woods. The five friends arrive at the location and can't hear or see any sign of life. They decide to walk around, sticking together, in the woods and find someones hand sticking out of a shallow grave. Alistair shoves them aside and shouts that it looks like Angus' thumb. She digs him out with her hands and finds that he has no head. The others are horrified, with two of them being sick and the others quickly walking away. Alistair snuggles his headless body and prays for his flight up into the sky. As this is happening, Cora is shot. They try and help her and find where it was coming from, with Alistair shouting back aggressive warrior words, but there is no sign. Cora is unable to get up and has been shot in the leg. They drag her into the cabin that they were asked to go to, and find three pictures, of Jennifer, Rosemary, and Nancy. They realise that Jennifer might never have left and could be dead. They stand staring at the pictures, when they hear a creaking in the attic of the cabin. They all look up and scream as at least one body suddenly falls onto them. Missing 2 On April 20th 2013, the creators of the film said that there would be a second film. They said, "originally the first film ended with you getting all the answers. Instead we deleted those scenes and decided to leave it so a second film was easy to make". The story will continue as before with the same characters. Response to the film Missing was given almost all positive reviews. The plot was given good reviews, but the characters and the cast playing as them were described as "oustanding", "breathtaking", and more. The performances by Jane Gutta and Adam Johnston were given the most positive reviews. Cast Rose Hellton - as Nancy Quintal Jennifer Hunt - as Sophie Toby Stacca - as Jonathon Alex Mintollia - as Melissa Vera Simonia - as Cora Adam Johnston - as Angus Toby Sora - as Owen Lottie Peters - as Hattie Amelia Rosalina Bell - as Rosemary Quintal Scott Ferris - as Oscar Ava Soluma - as Jennifer Polly Greyat - as Nina Jane Gutta - as Alastair